


Pregnant With Your Brother's Best Friend's Baby.

by imaginativefantasties



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Band Fic, Calum Hood - Freeform, F/M, Michael Clifford - Freeform, Pregnant, Random - Freeform, ashton's your older brother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginativefantasties/pseuds/imaginativefantasties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This sucks.</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. One.

Deep breaths. Lip biting. Count to 10. Breathe in for seven seconds and breathe out for eleven seconds.

"Love, relax. What do you need to tell me?" My older brother Ashton asked me…

I looked up into his eyes. They were coated in concern. His whole face just yelled worried.

I was more worried. He would either kill me or the boyfriend he doesn’t know about…

"Ash. Can you please promise to noy be mad?" I ask quietly, my voice shaking. The words not properly coming out from my mouth quite right…

"Of course not. What is it? Have you got a boyfriend? Is that it?" He asks, that made me feel sick.

If Ashton would possibly got mad at me actually getting a boyfriend. He was going to hit the roof.

I took a deep breath and linked my fingers together.

"Ash. I’m pregnant" I whimpered looking to my lap.

He stayed quiet.

I was too scared to look up. But I did anyway. He was looking at me, anger in his eyes.

"Say something" I chocked, tears streaminh down my face. I pulled my knees to my chest, and wrapped my arms around myself.

"I’m sorry Ashton" I squeaked…

"Who? Since when did you have a boyfriend? Do i know him?" His eyes softened when he asked…

I nodded. “Luke” I whimpered more tears falling for my eyes.

Ashton stood up.

"Ashton, where are you going?" I hissed. His eyes turning to mine.

"To go and kill Luke. Where else?" He said with all seriousness.

I fell to my knees crawling to him. The tears falling like a water fall.

"Please Ashton. Don’t tell Luke." I begged.

Ashton huffted and sat back down.

"Are you and him a thing?"

I nodded. “We have been for a while now Ash. i’m sorry I never told you. Don’t blame Luke, it was my idea” I defended Luke…

"You’re only 18… You’re too young for a baby" Ashton sighed…

I nodded agreeing. I didn’t know what to say. I was so worried. And scared.

I need to tell Luke…

"Luke doesn’t know?" Ashton asks, a frown on his lips.

"No…" I sobbed. Ashton’s arms suddenly came around me.

"I am so disappointed at you both" He paused. "But i’m here for you. I’m your older brother. I will always be there for you"

I nodded and he kissed my head…

"Now go tell Luke"


	2. Chapter Two.

I refused to let Ashton come with into the room with Luke and I. So he stayed in the kitchen, whilst Luke and I were in the living room. 

I paced the room, one arm wrapped around my chest, I was biting my nails, and trying to keep my breathing to a normal level. 

"(Y/N) what is it?" Luke asked, holding his hand out, and smiling. He was so sweet, I took his hand, and he automatically pulled me into a tight hug. 

"I love you" He whispers against my hair. I took a deep breath, how did I end up with someone this lovely, Luke was an amazing boyfriend there was no doubting that. 

"Luke, I’m sorry" I mumbled into his shoulder. I was pulled back, Luke’s hands on my shoulders and his eyes level with mine.

"Baby, why are you sorry?" He asked, now looking a little worried. I could feel the tears burning my eyes, ready to spill. 

"Lu-ke, I’m" I stopped, I didn’t want this. This baby would ruin his career, wouldn’t it? I mean a baby on tour wouldn’t work out… 

"Take a deep breath love" He whispers, stroking a piece of hair behind my ear. 

I did that, I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. “Luke, I’m pregnant” 

I let out a huge breath and run my fingers through my hair. I couldn’t look at Luke. 

"(Y/N) I, we’re 18" He whimpered, I finally opened my eyes. Luke had tears in his eyes, so did I. 

"But we’ll be fine" He smiles. I don’t understand how he could smile. "How can this be fine? I’m having a baby! Your child! You have to think of your life, and everything will be different Luke!" I nearly yelled. 

Luke suddenly put his arms around me and chuckled. “I love you, You’re having our baby, not just yours love. And I promise to always be by your side. My mum raised a good boy” He smiled and winked at me. 

"Okay" I whispered, kissing his lips gently. "Everything will be okay" He grins, kissing me again. 


	3. Chapter Three.

My head laid on Luke’s chest, and his arms were around my waist. 

"We have to tell my mum" Luke mumbled. I nodded, tears slipping from my eyes. I hadn’t really stopped crying.

"I know, mine too" I whispered. 

"And my brothers and dad" Luke added, I knew he was scared too. He had shed a lot of tears too. 

"I have to tell Harry and Lauren, what if they hate me?" I muttered, sniffing.

"They will not hate you, they love you, you’re their older sister" Luke said, kissing my head. 

"We’re going to have a baby" Luke suddenly mumbled after minutes of silence. 

"Pregnancy often  leads to a baby" I say, tired. 

"I know that idiot" He said playing, his hand then snaked, slowly, down to my stomach, he very hesitantly started to rub little circles onto my stomach. 

"We’re going to be a family, and we will have a little us running around" He says, I could hear the grin on his lips. 

"I’m scared" I say, placing my hand on his. 

"Me too love, but I do love you, and I know we can do this Okay?" 

"Okay" I mumbled, lifting my head, pecking Luke’s lips.

"Night" He mumbled. 


	4. Chapter Four.

Luke and I were sat down in the living room, with my mum, and Ashton, and Luke's parents and his brothers. 

I could feel my chest becoming tighter and tighter, our families were completed confused. Besides Ashton.

"(Y/N) what's wrong?" My mum finally asked. "Mum, Luke and I have something to tell you about." I say, not knowing really how to say any of this. 

"You two are going out?" Suddenly Luke's mum says, Luke and I turn  our heads to her, our eyes wide. "How'd you know?" Luke asked. 

"Luke, I'm your mother. I know everything." Liz said with a smirk "Plus, you were always going around Ashton's, and coming home with the biggest smile and your cheeks all blushed up, of course I was going to guess" 

"Well if that's it, we can all go back to our lives?" Jack said, smiling and standing up. "Actually no, there is more" Luke said, his voice quiet. 

"What else is there?" Mum asked, looking concerned. "You haven't decided to run off and get married have you?" She added, chuckling. 

"No mum" I mumble. 

Luke suddenly stood up. 

"I'm just going to come out and say it, (Y/N) and I have been going out for a year and a half now, and we're really sorry, we should have been more careful, but, she's... (Y/N)'s pregnant" Luke said, rushing out every word, I was now crying. And Luke had a few tears in his eyes. 

"Oh Lukey" Liza said, standing up and hugging Luke, and then hugging me. "You must both be so scared, it will be okay" 

"Why aren't you mad?" I asked, wrapping my arms around myself. Feeling sick. Mum came up to me,and wrapped her arms around me. 

"We are mad, beyond mad, but it can't be undone now, can it?" 

I nodded and sniffed. 

After a short crying fest on mine and Luke's part, everyone settled down. 

"We still love you" Mum suddenly said, I smiled, and lent into Luke. "But I think the main question right now, is what are you going to do?" 

"We thought about it, and we want to keep it" Luke said, his hand drawing circles into my lower back. 

"Okay, that's a very brave decision" Liz said. I nodded. "We know, and we're prepared to do this, together" Luke said, kissing my forehead in the process. 


	5. Chapter Five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This sucks.

_11 Weeks._

I smiled, leaning back into Luke, the bubbles surrounding us. My baby bump was forming, and Luke thought it would be nice to relax in the bath, and it was. 

Luke's arms were around my stomach, gently caressing my stomach. I loved it when he did that. It lets me know though he is scared, he wants this baby. 

"I bet it's a girl" Luke suddenly mumbles, breaking the silence. "What?" I asked, and he repeated. 

"Nah, It's going to be a boy" I replied, moving my hands over his on my stomach. "How do you know?" He asked. "The baby is in my stomach, so I know" I answered, giggling. I felt Luke's lips touch the back of my head. "Whatever you say love"

~#~#~#~#~#~

13 Weeks. 

Luke decided that he wanted to tell Michael and Calum. So we all sat in the living room of Michael's house. Luke smiles and held tightly onto my hand, even Ashton was smiling, he had warmed up to the idea of being an uncle, though he was still angry at us. 

"Guys, (Y/N)'s pregnant"  Luke said, some what nervous and excited. Michael and Calum didn't shown any expression for a whole, but then they smiled and hugged me and Luke. 

"That's great guys, but aren't you a little young?" Calum asked, going into serious mode. Luke and I nodded. "Yes, but this wasn't suppose to happen. But now, we are scared, yes, but looking forward to this" I answered smiling. 

The two boys nodded and hugged us again. 

"We get to be uncles right?" Michael asked, and Calum grins. 

"Nope, I have already taken that position" Ashton finally says something, causing us all to laugh. "The baby can have more than one uncle" I say, smiling and leaning into Luke's side. 

"Yeah, I'll just be the favorite" Ashton mumbled. 


End file.
